Aaron and Emily: Parasite
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jack asks Emily a question and the team talks with Reid about his hair. HP MG JRo ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with finally enough sleep. I'm telling ya, fourteen hours of sleep will make you feel like a new person. However, it also sleeps away half the day. That part, not so good. Ok so that was off track. Now to what the story is about. This one isn't going to focus any on the case the team goes through. This is strictly Jack and Emily and a little Hotch at the beginning and end and maybe a little Henry and Garcia. Haven't decided on that one yet. In the last story, Jack asked his father if he was going to have to call Emily 'Mommy' and Hotch told Jack to talk with Emily. So now Emily and Jack are going to have that talk. It might get slightly emotional, not sure yet but keep some tissues close just in case. Have fun.

Emily is 32 weeks in this. Eight months. Won't be long now!

Disclaimer: Once again another late night as I sit here and type and yet all my hard work gets me is cramped fingers, a sore back and a sore wrist. Somehow I don't think I own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Jack spun himself on a tire swing at the park. She wanted to help him but ever his father's son, the four year old told Emily she had to stay on the bench so she and Bethany would stay safe.

Hotch smiled on the other end of the phone that Emily held to her ear. "Has he let you move from the bench at all?"

Emily huffed. "No. I swear he really is a mini you."

"He's just watching out for you and the baby." Hotch said.

Emily smiled as she returned Jack's wave. "I know and it's cute. But I swear Aaron, if you and the others trained him to do this, I'm going to hurt you, eight months pregnant or not."

Hotch laughed. "I believe you Em. But I promise you, this is all Jack." his smile softened as Emily yawned. "I think it might be nap time for Mommy and Bethany."

Emily smiled softly as well as Jack made his way over, having seen Emily yawn. "You're right about that. And big brother Jack is coming to make sure."

"Then I'll talk to you both later." Hotch said. "Go home and get some rest."

Emily stood and took Jack's hand. "Kay, I love you."

"I love you too Em."

Emily closed her phone and looked down at Jack. "Ready for nap time big guy?"

Jack nodded, his eyes dropping just like Emily's. "Yeah. You and Annie have to nap too."

Emily echoed Jack's nod. "That we do. So let's get home so we can all nap."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack watched Emily as she started pulling things out of the fridge for dinner. He decided while his daddy was away he'd ask Emily if she was going to be his new Mommy. He just didn't know how.

Emily saw the look on Jack's face and recognized it as the same one that Hotch got when he was struggling for words.

"What's wrong Jack?" Emily asked.

Jack bit his lip, a habit it seemed both he and Hotch had picked up from Emily.

"Nothing." Jack said, still wondering how to ask. He never had any problems asking Emily questions before but this one made his tummy feel funny.

Emily sat beside Jack. "You can talk to me Buddy. Just like I tell Daddy, talking always makes it better."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I have a question."

Emily nodded. "Ok, what's your question?"

"Annie's going to call you Mommy right?" Jack asked.

Emily frowned slightly but quickly covered it. "When she gets old enough to talk, she will."

Jack looked down at his hands. "Am I gonna to have to call you Mommy too?"

Emily was floored. She did not see that coming. "You don't have to do anything Jack. Do you want to call me Mommy?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno."

Emily placed one finger under Jack's chin and lifted his head. "Do you think your Mommy would be upset if you did?"

"Daddy said she wouldn't." Jack said.

"But you're still not sure." Emily said. When Jack nodded again, Emily thought for a minute and came up with something. "I have an idea Jack."

Jack looked interested. "What?"

Emily took both of Jack's hands in her own. "Did you know you're the only one who calls me Emmy?"

Jack shook his head. "I am?"

Emily nodded. "You are. So how about this. Instead of calling me Mommy like Bethany will, how about you keep calling me Emmy? It'll be your own name for me that only you can call me just like you're the only one who calls Bethany, Annie."

Jack considered Emily's idea. Emily was once again blown away by the concentration on his face and once again reminded how mature he had become. Granted he had been that way before Foyet but after losing his mother, he seemed to have matured even more.

"I like that idea." Jack said with a big smile. "You're my Emmy."

Emily smiled big as well and hugged Jack. "That's right, I'm your Emmy and you're my Jack. You ok with being my Jack?"

Jack giggled. "Yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia smiled as she sat next to Emily. Jack and Henry were in the play-place of McDonald's and Jack currently had Henry perched on his hip after pulling him off the slide. The younger boy was a bit big for Jack to be holding him like that but Jack managed.

"Oh he'll do just fine with Bethany." Garcia said.

Emily nodded, smiling as well. "That he will."

Garcia looked at Emily and watched the love for Jack cross the other woman's face.

"So Mommy," Garcia said, getting her friend's attention. "are you ready to be the mommy of an infant and a toddler?"

"Technically I'll only be the mommy of an infant." Emily said.

Garcia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Emily played over her conversation with Jack to Garcia and by the end of it, Garcia had tears in her eyes.

"That little boy is just too cute." Garcia said. "We'll just have to make sure Henry doesn't pick up on Jack's nickname."

Emily leaned back against the seat. "Well I'm sure since he'll be hearing more people call me Emily then just Jack calling me Emmy that he'll figure it out on his own. After all with JJ and Dave as parents, Henry is going to be as sharp as a whip."

"Oh and the sarcasm that boy is going to learn." Garcia said with a playful wince.

Emily laughed as Jack carried Henry over.

"Emmy, Aunt Pen, Henry's tired." Jack said as the younger boy drifted off on Jack's shoulder. "And heavy."

The two women smiled as Garcia took Henry from Jack. Jack hopped up next to Emily and rested his head and left hand on her stomach. He smiled as Bethany kicked.

"Don't worry Annie, you'll get to play with Henry and I soon." Jack said, soothing his little sister.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked into the apartment after getting home from the case. It was late, he'd stayed to do some paperwork and he was tired. But more then anything he wanted to see Emily and Jack, especially after this last case. He thought for sure that the unsub wasn't going to let his son go and Hotch shuddered at what could have happened. The image his brain had worked up had been burned into the backs of his eyelids the whole way home. Hotch knew the only cure for it was his family. Seeing Emily and Jack and feeling Bethany move inside her mother. After taking off his shoes and coat, Hotch loosened his tie and listened for his family. He could hear giggling coming from upstairs and followed the sound. Stopping just outside Jack's bedroom, where the giggling was coming from, Hotch felt a smile cross his face as he listened.

"After telling your mommy that Daddy and everyone else was being really nice to me," Emily said. "your Aunt Pen made a comment about Uncle Derek's dancing that had Daddy, Mommy and I laughing."

Jack giggled. "This is the good part Annie."

Hotch decided to make his presence known. "Should they really be hearing this story Em?"

Emily grinned sheepishly as Jack pulled away from her and bounced off the bed, running and jumping into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" Jack shouted.

"Hey Buddy." Hotch said.

He hugged Jack tightly as he moved to sit beside Emily. He gave Emily a kiss before kissing her stomach.

"Hello you two." Hotch said. "Were we behaved while I was gone?"

Emily nodded. "She was actually very calm, which was nice." she smiled at Jack. "Her big brother knows just what to say."

Jack looked proud and so did Hotch as he placed a kiss on Jack's head. After a big yawn from Jack, Emily and Hotch tucked him in then moved to their own room.

"So Jack and I had a talk a couple of days ago." Emily said as Hotch climbed in beside her.

"Yeah?" Hotch said. "About what?"

"He wanted to know if he was going to have to call me Mommy like Bethany will." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "He brought that up to me but I told him it was up to you and him."

"Well we came to a decision." Emily said.

Hotch tucked Emily against his side as best he could and placed his hand on her stomach. "What did you decide?"

"Like he has a special name for Bethany, he'll have a special name for me." Emily said. "I'm going to continue to be his Emmy."

Hotch smiled and gave Emily a kiss. "Sounds perfect to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin laughed with JJ and Garcia as Morgan teased Reid.

"I'm telling ya kid," Morgan said. "it's getting way too long. You need to cut it."

Reid glanced at Austin. She shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie." she said.

JJ and Garcia echoed Austin's sorry.

"We're with Derek sugarplum." Garcia said.

"It is getting a bit long Spencer." JJ said.

Reid pouted and looked to where Hotch and Dave where standing on the catwalk.

"Any help guys?" Reid asked.

Dave shook his head with a laugh and Hotch smiled.

"Sorry Spence," Hotch said. "we're going to have to go with Derek on this one too."

Before Reid could comment, a little voice stopped him.

"Uncle Derek's right Uncle Spencer. Your hair is too long. You kinda look like Aunt Austin."

The team turned and saw Jack standing beside Emily, both with huge grins across their faces. Jack because he thought his comment was good and Emily because, like the rest of the team was trying not to laugh at Jack's comment. Morgan, the only one able to keep a straight face turned back to Reid and Austin, who was standing behind the younger man.

"You're right Jack," Morgan said. "they are starting to look alike." he face scrunched up. "Ok that's just wrong. Someone get me some scissors."

The team started laughing as Morgan tried to hold Reid down and cut his hair. Hotch, who had moved to Emily and Jack, pulled both out of the way as Reid ran with Morgan right behind him.

"Come on kid!" Morgan said. "A buzz but isn't so bad!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

For some reason I just needed to end this on a funny note and that scene just popped into my head, not wanting to go away. Ok so I lied at the beginning and the whole team was in it and it wasn't just focused on Em and Jack. It kinda mainly was but I needed to throw everyone in there. I missed them. And I hope you all know what story Emily was sharing with Jack and Bethany. So there we go, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
